Muy tarde para un lo siento
by MarilynnDxC
Summary: Uno siempre piensa que nada puede ser demasiado tarde, pero en realidad todo el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido si no nos damos prisa. TDWT Spoilers. Rated M. AxH


**Bueno aquí traigo otro fic. Esto contiene Lime o contenido sexual, así que si no te gustan este tipo de fics no leas, ya estan advertidos. Bien esto sería después de la final de TDWT en el final en que Heather gana. Espero que los personajes no me hallan salido OoC(Fuera de Personaje). Nose si debería continuarlo, ustedes deciden.**  
**Además me gusta ser la primera que escriba un fic centrado en AleHeather en español. REPITO: FIC!. Los song-fics no son fics!.**

**Sin más nada que comienze.  
Pensamientos en **_"italica entre comillas" _**Y dialogo -**_italica entre guiones-_

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Spoilers sobre quién gano TDWT y contenido sexual. Si eres menor de 13 lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

Se miro una vez más en ese espejo de caoba importado. Labios carmesí tentaría a cualquier chico. Un vestido color vino resaltaba peligrosamente sus curvas. _Veneno_. Ella era veneno. Era una chica muy lujuriosa. Sus tacones puntiagudos resonaban contra el frío mármol mientras salía de su apartamento hacia el hotel al cual había sido invitada.

Una limosina se detuvo en frente de ella. Se subió y saludo a sus acompañantes. Harold vestía un esmoquin negro con una corbata roja. LeShawna vestía un vestido naranja. Cody estaba con ellos, porque no quería estar ni con Noah o Sierra.

Los tres saludaron a la oji-gris y empezaron a brindar por sus carreras musicales. Todos habían sido invitados a una reunión de ex-concursantes. Ella seguía resentida por perder su dinero por culpa del educado en casa, quién al parecer _"y gracias al cielo" _no asistiría a esa reunión.

La conversación durante el trayecto era normal. Cody y Harold hablaban sobre el nuevo CD de los Drama Brothers. Ella sin embargo, con la mirada baja, solo escuchaba. LeShawna sabía interpretar esa mirada perfectamente. No era una mirada que se espera ver en alguien como ella.

_-Sabes que aún lamento haberte golpeado de esa manera-_ se disculpo LeShawna colocando su mano en el hombro de Heather. Era verdad que ella en ese momento estaba furiosa con ella, ahora lo lamentaba y quería volver a ser amiga de ella.

-_Supongo que puedo perdonarte- _respondió Heather intentando parecer dura y fría.

_-¿Sucede algo chica? No pareces la misma de antes…puedes confiar en mí- _pregunto LeShawna con cierta preocupación. Nunca había visto a Heather así.

-_No es nada LeShawna. No tienes que preocuparte por mí- _

_-¿Segura?-…Esto no tiene nada que ver con Alejandro… ¿o si?- _cuestiono LeShawna con cierta mirada picara. Era notable que ellos dos se atrajeran el uno al otro en el avión. LeShawna más de una vez lo noto.

-_No digas tonterías LeShawna. No tiene nada que ver con Ale Vader- _LeShawna no estaba del todo segura. Sabía que Heather mentía, y que ella tenía sentimientos hacia Alejandro. Pero prefirió dejar la conversación allí.

La limosina se detuvo ante un lujoso hotel. El interior estaba muy bien decorado y todo parecía muy costoso. La reunión iba a celebrarse en el salón VIP. Tomaron el ascensor, pero Heather tuvo que esperar el otro ya que Sierra y Noah estaban esperando uno desde hace rato.

Poco después llego el otro ascensor. Ella entro decidida. No dejaría que nadie supiera que aún tenía sentimientos hacia Alejandro. _"Recuerda que eres veneno Heather" _se decía constantemente. La puerta del ascensor comenzaba a cerrarse.

-_¡Detengan el ascensor!- _grito una voz que Heather reconoció. Giro asombrada al propietario de la voz. Este entro al ascensor agarrado de manos de una castaña.

-_¿Alejandro?- _pregunto la chica sorprendida de cómo había cambiado la persona que tenía al frente.

_-Heather…-_

_-¿Heather?- pregunto la singular castaña que acompañaba al chico_

_-¿Courtney?-_

_-Veo que casi no has cambiado Heather- _comento la castaña acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del chico. A Heather no le gusto eso. Sentía furia, ira, confusión. O tal vez eran solo celos. Courtney vestía un vestido color crema hasta las rodillas que le favorecía bastante. Heather tuvo que fingir que le "_encantaba" _que ellos estuvieran juntos.

-_Tu tampoco- _dijo Heather con una sonrisa falsa. Odiaba la forma en que Courtney la miraba. Si, eran celos. Se sentía incomoda con la presencia de Courtney. Al abrirse el ascensor, ella fue recibida por Bridgette y LeShawna. Se le veía feliz, cosa que a Heather le dio mala espina.

Alejandro veía a la impresionante mujer que tenía al lado. Se veía peligrosa, venenosa, lujuriosa. Como Alejandro recordaba. Como a él le gustaba. Su mirada se clavaba en la de él. Sentía una enorme pasión hacia ella. De tocar su piel y besar sus labios rojos. "_Olvídate de ella" _se dijo a sí mismo.

-_Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido?-_ pregunto Heather tratando de sacar algún tema de conversación.

_-Bien…supongo- _dijo incomodo.

-_Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- _la chica suspiro y tomo la mano de Alejandro. Lo condujo a afuera de ese salón. Los concursantes que estaban allí empezaron a murmurar. "¿Ellos aun se gustan?" "Son el uno para el otro" "Te dije que la maldad era contagiosa" "Apuesto a que se van a cachar".

Heather y Alejandro entraron a la primera habitación que encontraron. Era al parecer una pequeña sala de conferencias. No había mucha iluminación, ya que el interruptor de luz tenía un papel muy mal pegado con cinta adhesiva que decía "No funciona".

_-Y bien Heather…-_

_-Esto sonara raro…pero quiero que me perdones- _Ella se acercó a él. Era raro que ella se disculpara. Solo se disculpaba cuando su corazón se lo decía... Mordió su labio en señal de preocupación, puesto que Alejandro no le respondía. Pero se sorprendió cuando Alejandro la tomo por la cintura y le planto un beso apasionado. La oji-gris le correspondió con la misma pasión que él. Jugueteaban con la lengua del otro, lo que se torno en una competencia en ver quién tenía el control sobre el otro.

El sabor del otro era veneno. Ellos dos junto eran _veneno_. Alejandro pasó de sus labios a su cuello, mordiendo de vez en cuando, lo que causo que un gemido escapara de los labios de la chica.

-_Alejandro…-_ gemía ella. Él le proporcionaba caricias y éxtasis. La conocía demasiado bien. Sabía como hacer que gritara su nombre. Que su nombre saliera de sus labios, pidiéndole más, era la más gloriosa victoria para él.

Poco a poco fueron desprendiéndose de sus ropas hasta quedar en ropa interior. Alejandro besaba cada centímetro de piel que Heather dejaba expuesta. No aguantaron más y Alejandro tiró a Heather al frío piso. Esto hizo que a ella le erizara la piel. Ambos estaban sudados. Al final la ropa interior salió volando a quien sabe donde.

Alejandro era tóxico para Heather. Y ella era veneno para él. _Su veneno_. Como un vicio que tratas de dejar. Toda la pasión era incontrolable. Heather rasguñaba la espalda de Alejandro. Ella dejaría sus marcas en él. Ambos se corrieron juntos. Su respiración era entrecortada. Pero Alejandro se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se levanto rápidamente alarmado, dejando a Heather entre confundida y molesta.

-_¿Por qué arruinas nuestro momento?-_

_-¿Por qué haces esto Heather?-_ pregunto Alejandro dándose vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

-_¿Hacer qué?- _pregunto Heather inocentemente. Alejandro la tomo rápidamente de las muñecas y la empujo a la pared. Acerco lentamente su boca a la de ella.

-_Tentarme…- _dijo de una manera suave. Pero Heather sabía que esa manera de hablar suya era solo un truco. Sonrío maliciosamente.

-_No te has dado cuenta verdad…-_ su voz sonaba dulce y agria. Igual que su personalidad- Porque eres mi veneno. No soporto verte con ninguna otra que no sea yo. Eres mío- Ella volvió a besar sus labios, pero él los separó bruscamente, cosa que a ella no le gusto.

-_Este tren solo pasa una vez Heather- _dijo él a punto de salir.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a una Heather en pura rabia e ira. Algo en su interior le decía que lo persiguiera, que le rogara una segunda oportunidad. Cosa que ella nunca haría. _Rogar._ Se vistió apresurada y salió de allí intentando buscarlo con su mirada. Dio ese caso perdido y salió de allí. En la recepción del hotel quedaban solo unos cuantos tres o dos conocidos. Ella se acerco a ellos.

_-Heather ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareciera que hubieras peleado con un gato_- cuestiono algo burlona LeShawna.

"_Una fiera más bien…" _pensó Heather. Omitió los comentarios de LeShawna. _-¿Dónde está Alejandro?- _pregunto en tono frío.

_-Se fue con Courtney hace poco_- menciono Harold. Heather sintió ganas de romper cristal y clavárselo en las venas. Mucha ira descontrolada puede ser fatal. Salió de allí con lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba. Ya nadie la veía como la perra que era. Ella seguía siendo ella. Nadie la iba a cambiar. Y menos un chico malo con apariencia de súper modelo.

_-Al parecer era muy tarde para un lo siento- _susurro mientras gotas de lluvia caían del cielo, mezclándose con las que la ojigris derramaba.


End file.
